The Third Time
by Katiyana
Summary: This time, it was just them.


Title : The Third Time

Author : Katiyana

Summary : This time it's different, it's just about them.

Disclaimer : Completely not mine, but too inspiring to resist.

The third time it happens, it is his turn. The first two times it happened, he never even saw it coming. The first after a heated argument in the middle of a crowded ballroom, where she had brazenly walked in with the stunning pearls that had been treasured by his beloved mother twined around her neck as if she truly owned them. Even he grudgingly admitted that they looked spectacular around her slender throat. Lustrous, elegant and every inch a part of the sophisticated, glamorous woman she could effortlessly portray. But he had had to retrieve them. It was the principle of the thing. She had pulled him to her without warning and crushed her lips to his.

His mouth had slipped open slightly as he was thrown off balance and she hadn't wasted a single moment in fiercely tasting him. She tasted sizzling hot and all kinds of wanton. He was flooded with her irresistible aura of dark, dangerous seduction and the desire that had simmered within him since their first encounter had erupted into a white hot volcano. He had been completely unprepared for his reaction to her bold advance and thus he had been unable to keep her within his grasp as she shoved him away forcefully and made her way through the crowd.

He had paid for that dearly as he had lost his ride home. Alfred knew his loathing for such events and knew that he rarely ever got drunk in public even though in times past he had played it up for the benefit of the press and public. He had no reason to play up this time. Alfred made his own deductions about why Master Wayne had to be driven home.

Alfred caught a glimpse in the rear view mirror of the pearls that were back in the Wayne family possession. Since he knew who had taken the necklace, it had not been such a difficult leap of logic. The well trained butler only allowed the smallest hint of a smile to touch his lips. Inwardly he was turning cartwheels at the obvious fact that Bruce's interest had definitely been piqued. Even though she was a thief, she was a gorgeous young woman. Alfred had no doubt that she had the alluring quality of being able to retain Bruce's attention for quite some time and that was after all the most important part really. There really was nothing else to consider as Master Wayne could more than well take care of himself and his material possessions.

BW & SK * BW & SK * BW & SK

The second time it happened, their world was about a minute away from being blown to kingdom come. He could barely focus on what he knew he had to do and in his state of pain, extreme stress and exhaustion he missed the cues that pointed to what she was about to do to him. Again.

All he was concentrating on was the fact that he had to get the bomb away before it exploded. She had come back. She had given up her chance to be well away from this hellhole when the blast came and had come back when he needed her and she had saved his life. For him, she had redeemed herself and now he was in her debt. He knew that she could care less about Gotham and its citizens, the reason she had come back had been for him. And he would not let her down. He had to finish this for her. He had found what he needed to take this fight to its end.

Then she grabbed him and kissed him with all the fiery passion in her soul. In reality it lasted mere moments but for Selina and Bruce it encompassed the flame of a lifetime. They were both wearing their masks but they connected to each other as themselves. Two broken souls, for a split second, joined as a whole.

Pain lanced through him as he wrenched himself from her and she pushed herself away. He had blocked out the physical pain. That was the easy part. He had to concentrate terribly with every fibre of his being to fly the Bat and rescue the city. She still felt the taste of his lips burning through her entire being as she watched while flew himself to certain death. For a city that had reviled him, he was still their hero. She vowed that she would not cry.

BW & SK * BW & SK * BW & SK

Selina kept her vow. She did not cry. She found that she could not. The harsh pain that ate away at her kept her locked in its miserable cage. She looked fine. She always had. She dressed well and she had found a lovely cottage in the Scottish Highlands where she would not be disturbed.

She wasn't tempted to steal anything. There was really nothing to steal except a few sheep. Her cottage was at the top of a little hill and she could see around for miles. There was a loch at the bottom of the hill and several thickets nearby. Her nearest neighbour was miles away and the road was long and narrow.

She had travelled for the first couple of months, all over Europe. She had found a new identity and a new life, already created for her convenience after she had erased her old one. Of course she had had her own resources but she had humbly accepted his gift. She didn't deserve it. But she would accept it and somehow honour him.

She smiled ruefully in the dark. She had always loved the darkness, but now she seemed to always notice the lights shining through. It was a full moon tonight and the stars were arrayed in their glorious splendour as always on a cloudless night in this isolated wilderness.

Of course she had all the modern conveniences fitted in her cottage. She loved comfort and luxury and she didn't intend to give any of that up. But she liked to use an old-fashioned candlestick at nights. It was a big, heavy brass candlestick and the solitary glow from the candle cast her shapely form into shadow against the cream wall of her room. Her curtains were not drawn, there was no one around. And often as not she awoke with the sun when it chose to shine. As it was Scotland, that was not always regular or frequent. She didn't mind.

Her candle flickered. She suddenly sat up, every sense alert. The tension gradually seeped away from her body. A slight wind must have blown up, obviously. It was summer and she kept one of her windows open. It was not uncommon for the Scottish weather. She sighed and curled gracefully, fell asleep.

BW & SK * BW & SK * BW & SK

Bruce marvelled at the fact that she now felt so safe that he had been able to creep into her bedchamber without waking her up. She was beautifully draped across the bed in a black lace nightgown. The soft silk straining ever so slightly at her breasts when she took a breath. Enchanting seductress, sleeping beauty. He knew that she was no simpering princess and that there would probably be hell to pay later when she recovered herself but he smirked to himself in delight. It would be his pleasure to bear whatever punishment she would choose to mete out. Knowing her, it would definitely be creative and wild.

This time, he swiftly moved to her bedside and gently but quickly and firmly pulled her up to meet his lips. Her reaction was instantaneous but he had planned for it and his tongue slipped into her delicious mouth as he used his body to pin her down into her bed, being careful not to hurt her but anchoring her lithe body so that she could not do too much damage to him. Though he had no doubt that she would try to and in fact relished the idea of what kind of creative moves she would use to free herself. Selina had never taken well to any kind of entrapment.

Sure enough, he could feel her body move to throw him off, feel her limbs slide across him every which way to gain an advantage against him. Her wild movements erotically inflaming his already charged senses. He pressed into the kiss, hoping that she would recognize him as he filled his desperate craving for her.

It took a few minutes but he could immediately feel the moment that she melted into his kiss. Her warm supple body became pliant against his hard muscles and instead of outright aggression welcomed him into herself. He kissed her long and hard and she kissed him back just as roughly. They would probably both be bruised come the morning.

When he finally came up for air, she blinked sensuously and stretched. Then she drew her hand back and slapped him hard. He wasn't surprised. He had expected something like that. Then she trained those huge dark bedroom eyes on him furiously but before she could say anything, he recaptured her lips and pinned her down again. Eventually she gave up trying to fight him for now and hungrily devoured him just as ferociously as he consumed her. They were whole.

After that, they could not keep track of their kisses. The only ones that were distinct in their memories were the first three times they had kissed.


End file.
